The image of love, life and death
by GinnyClaw
Summary: ON HIATUS This story shows the life of the trio and the Weasley's after the war. Harry has to face the consequences of leaving Ginny. Ron and Hermione try and express their feelings. And George try's to move on from the death of his brother. GW/HP Teddy will be in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters J.K Rowling does unfortunately **

The Image of love, life and death

Chapter 1

The cold spring air swept through the castle walls; feeding on the happiness that still remained. Sun light shone between the windows and holes on the castle walls, as it rose above the mountains surrounding the Hogwarts.

A similar smell to death, which Harry recognised, lingered in the halls. Several moving pictures lied on the floor of the grand staircase. He heard the demanding please of the damaged paintings. Pleading to be seen, to be heard and to see what was happening around them. Several had jumped into the near by frames. All of them were crying, sleeping or hiding behind what ever they could find in the painting.

Harry ascended the stairs taking two steps at a time, and waiting for a section of the stairs to move so that it was where he wanted them. Halfway onto the fifth floor, Harry noticed a figure that sat on the side of the stairs her knees up towards her face. The straggly, waist length dirty blonde haired female looked peaceful, so he hurried past her. But was quickly stopped by a firm grip across the ankle, the grip almost sent Harry tumbling to the ground. He looked down towards the person holding his ankle. Her red bulging eyes stared towards him as she slowly loosened her grip.

"Luna?" he said questionably.

The girl slowly stood up to her feet. Luna's watery eyes were now level with Harry's concerned one. She stepped back before lunging herself into Harry's arm. Newly shed tears ran down Luna's face, streaming the crevasses as her face scrunched up as if this would stop the salty tears from escaping her huge eyes. The heat emitting from Luna made Harry's own arm wrap cautiously around her thin body to try and comfort her tears away. The crying girls face was no enveloped by Harry's dirty bloody sweeter. She took her arms away from Harry's back and leant backwards, to this Harry felt cold and alone.

"I suspect that a lot of Thestrals will be seen by many, after this day is done" the cheery voice that usually came with Luna was no where to be found.

_She is mad. But who doesn't like her _thought Harry as he forced a smile and a nod in Luna's direction. Harry suddenly wondered where, the girl he most craved to be with was. The girl he longed to see, to touch and to hold. Bringing his mind to the current situation, he saw that Luna was staring up into his eyes, trying to look through them as if she would be able to tell what he was thinking.

"Umm… Do you know where Ginny is?" Harry asked, not knowing what to say, like most of the time he was with Luna.

"Yes Harry, she's in the Gryffindor tower." she replied, but Harry quickly dashed away "I think she was looking for you." She shouted towards Harry who was scaling the staircase.

As Harry reached the portrait of the fat lady he deeply sighed, to try and remember the password for the portrait to open. But then suddenly the portrait swung open, to reveal two first years fleeing the common room. The two heads quickly looked the other way when they saw Harry standing in front of them. As they walked away, Harry jumped through the portrait, and walked through the small corridor to the common room. Scanning each face thoroughly to find the familiar warmth that Ginny's face brought to him. And there she was sitting on a window sill, staring mindlessly out of the window; Harry initially thought that after everything that had happened over the past 24 hours, that the Gryffindor tower was virtually untouched.

But then his mind diverted to Ginny, whom was now looking at him. He stared longingly at her brown eyes, her thin lips quivered as she arose from her perch. Harry took each step towards her, as she took each step towards him, now within touching distance. Ginny raised her hand, and harshly slapped her friend, whom she hopped she could be more to her childhood crush.

Harry had his hand to the tender spot that Ginny had just graced, sharply, with her soft hands. He peeled away his hand to reveal a patch of skin that resembled the same colour of the Weasley's traditional hair.

"What was that for?" he asked as he reached for a stray strand of Ginny's hair that was out of place, and he pushed it behind her ear. But as quickly as she slapped him, she backed away and looked towards the floor, trying to avoid eye contact. Her face resembled that of her Mother when she was in her fierce temper. She glanced up towards Harry with out moving her head. But as soon as she locked eyes with her childhood crush, she let out an infuriating sigh.

"What was that for? Harry" she bellowed out as she drove her self forward "What was that for? That was for leaving me". Her voice now clear to all of those in the room, and they all quickly shot around to get a better look. With this she shoved at his chest, making Harry unstable and take a step back to regain his balance.

"That was for going off into the woods without saying good bye" Ginny now pushing a lot of force onto Harry.

"That was for making me think you were dead" This large push made Harry fall over the back of the sofa, but he immediately got to his feet, and stared once again at Ginny. The whole room had now stopped what they had been doing, and where whispering between each other.

"And this was for coming back to me" Ginny lunged herself towards Harry, taking his soft lips in hers. Her arms rose to wrap around Harry's dirty neck. Harry now brought up his hands, and cupped Ginny's cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

Ginny let out a sigh; this gave the opportunity for Harry's tongue to slip through her wet plump lips. Both tongues were now fighting for dominance, to this Harry's face beamed with happiness. They both reluctantly backed away, the pair still silent.

"Can we talk in the dormitory?" Harry asked, finally breaking the silence. She griped his hand tightly walking past the lookers, pulling Harry along with her. In Harry's eyes she glided up the staircase. This made his stomach ripple with a feeling that he had not felt before. Shaking his head to rid of his thoughts, and realising they were passing the door to the seventh year dormitory. With a flick of her wand the door was shut, so that no one could here there debates, if this were to happen.

Once again, Ginny lurched forward wrapping herself around him. So tight that Harry could barely move. He managed to bend his arm approaching her back, and gingerly stroking her back. Her face nuzzled in to his chest, and her voice muffled as she spoke.

"I'm really tired Harry, can you stay with me? I need you with by my side tonight"

Without getting dressed into clean clothes they both climbed into an empty bed.

"I will be by your side forever Ginny" he declared, and promised as Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest and they both fell asleep, in comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters J.K Rowling does unfortunately**

Chapter 2

The thick oak wooden door slowly crept open. In the frame of the door stood Mr and Mrs Weasley. They watched as their youngest child slept quietly in the arms of another male. They turned to each other, and stared into one another's eyes; as if to ask if this position that their only daughter is in, is okay

"She does look peaceful, Molly" declared Arthur in a clear whisper. She nodded and turned her gaze to the sleeping teenagers.

"You're right let's leave them to sleep. He has been rather busy" she stated as she leaned her head on to her long term husband chest, and to this Arthur elevated his arm to bring Molly closer into a lovingly hug. Both still keeping eye contact on the bed.

They departed the room closing the door behind them, and walking back down to the Common room. Molly glanced towards George who was focusing his attention out of the window, and was perched in a ball position. His face still gloomy and low, rested on his knees.

Hermione and Ron sat in the corner of the room, in a distant conversation, but the expression on Ron's face was clear, that he was bitter and loathsome. He twisted his head to look at his mother. But all she could see was a bereaved and sorrowful young child. Hermione pulled his cheek, so that he would look back at her, and continued her conversation, which involved her trying to calm him down.

"Harry and Ginny are sleeping" announced Mrs Weasley still on the steps, to make it easier for her family to hear and see her "and I would ask you not to disturb them until they come down" she followed. Taking the extra steps down the staircase towards her children, and settling herself onto the almost comfortable couch.

Arthur also walked over to the couch and slumped himself on to it. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Ron, you've got to calm down, they are only sleeping in the same bed". Announced Hermione as she rested a hand of comfort on to Ron's leg which was perched on the sofa.

"How can I? He's taking advantage of her" Ron replied as her threw his hands up in anger.

Hermione's attention was now diverted to two figures descending the stairs, hand in hand. This made Ron's head do exactly the same thing, but when he noticed that she was observing Harry and Ginny. He jumped to his feet and trudged violently towards Harry.

Harry looked at his friend. Then closed his eyes expecting what was to come. He took a deep breath. Ron brought up his right arm and pulled it back, and inflicted such a hard punch that Harry fell to the ground unconscious. A few seconds later a dazed Harry opened his eyes to see Ginny above him calling his name.

Ron darted from the common room and towards the exit, he ran out of the tower and down a flight of stairs and into a disserted class room, with Hermione quickly following him.

Paper and books were scattered around the room, several tables had been pushed over, into a neglected and rough manner. A whole the size of a bus was taken out of the wall, and the rubble surrounded it. Dust and ash danced gracefully in the light that was coming from the sun outside.

Hermione found Ron sitting on a chair at the only remaining table that still stood, the professors desk. His fingers were intertwined with each other has he fiddled with his thumbs. Hermione took a seat on the desk with her long legs delicately swinging too and fro. She herself and taken the same position and was twiddling her thumbs together. She sighed gently and spoke aloud.

"Ron, you do know you're going to have to think before you act in future"

"Why? Its not like any one's if going to talk to me after what I just did" he still had his head down, looking towards his hand "What in the name of Merlin was I thinking!" he took a long pause which the howling of the wind filled.

"Why did you do it Ronald? Tell me" she stared deeply at him, waiting for an answer, an answer that might not have come.

"It-Its just everything that happened over the past year" Hermione could see Ron's eyes start to water as he continued "With me and you, and then Lupin and Tonks" thinking of them made the tears fall harder and faster, because this made him think of his brother, Fred. He remembered the times that him and his twin, George, would pull pranks on their little sister. And they would constantly get told of by their mum. He remembered the time they all went to Hogwarts for the first time, and Fred and George had swapped names. Much to Mrs Weasly's bewilderment. But most of all he remembered the time, when he was in fourth year, and they went to the Quidditch Championship, the constant tormenting he would receive of his brother's.

"I miss him 'Mione. I really do" Hermione pulled him into a warm hug, she smoothed his back with her right arm and brought her left hand up to stroke at the back of his head. Ron relieved himself of all of his pent up emotions that have been hiding away since he destroyed the locket.

He pulled away from the hugged and looked into Hermione's eyes, and started laughing. Hermione's shocked face just watched as he bent over laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked solemnly. He slowly brought himself from his laughing fit and said "I think I've just gone higher in the emotional range chart. Possibly a cup or a bowl." he said between giggles.

Hermione smiled and added "Oh no Ronald I think you are mistaken with that one, definitely a tablespoon" with that they both laughed.

"I s'pose I should go and say sorry"

Harry had regained his composure and was now sitting on a comfy chair next to the warming fireplace. When Ron walked through the portrait of the fat lady he saw Harry and walked up to him. Harry was a little cautious of how close he actually was to the person who had just given him a black eye. Harry chose not to let Madam Pomfrey look at it so that it would be a constant reminder to Ron.

He looked at Harry, and held out his shaking hand, for Harry to grasp onto. And Harry did so, he shook his hand in a firm manner. Ron turned around and turned back around to perch on the seat opposite his friend.

Harry picked up his head and looked towards his best friend and smiled to himself at the way Ron apologises. _Well at least is an apology even if it is the stubborn Ron type. _He thought to himself. Turning his direction to Ginny, who was now talking to Hermione, he wondered how he could possibly manage to become this happy with the people who he most loved, and with any luck, loved him back. He nodded when he saw that Ginny had been looking over at him with the same look in her eyes, the look of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now 7 o' clock and the sun was beginning to fall behind the picturesque seen littered with rubble from Great War. Harry and Hermione entered the Grand Hall, and noticed that the normal 4 long tables for each house were now more than a dozen circle table. They both looked around the room until they spotted the all too familiar, Weasley fiery hair. That stood out amongst the dullness of the hall. Hermione walked over to the table before and gently stroked Ron's back and took an empty seat next to Mr Weasley.

He looked up to spot that the ceiling had been decorated with an unknown flower to Harry. It looked possibly toxic, and the pink thin leaves spread out in every direction. They dissolved into little particles of glitter just above their heads.

"They're Lycoris radiata, other wise know as the flower of the dead" Harry looked around to see that Luna was admiring the flowers in awe; her facial expression had returned to its normal self.

"They don't look terribly attractive though, rather fitting really." she said as she continued to look up. She then tilted her head and smiled.

This was the real Luna that had been hidden under the scared and vulnerable Luna. Harry bid his fair wells to her and joined Hermione and the round table that inhabited the Weasley's and a few younger students from Hufflepuff. Harry circled the table to sit next to Ginny. He gave comforting hand on the leg before returning it to the top of the table; he filled his plate with food that was set upon the table. The table consisted of light snacks. Like sandwiched and fruit along with a few warm items.

The room was filled with an awkward eerie silence. With only a few people in the hall that were communicating with people near by. Most of the people in the hall had there heads down; occasionally a few heads lifted and looked towards the people that were sitting at the same table as Harry. He presumed they were looking over towards Mr and Mrs Weasley. To this he remembered the death of their beloved twin son, Fred. He couldn't help but stop what he was doing and looked towards his stand in Mum and Dad. He saw the remorse and grieving as he looked deep into their eyes.

When Mr Weasley looked up from his food he saw that Harry was looking at him. Harry shot his head in a different direction when he realised that he had been looking at him. Then he continued to devour the food that he had placed on his plate.

Mrs Weasley briefly whispered to her husband and said goodbye to her family and friends before she exited the hall. Harry glanced towards her as she walked away, and a few others did also watch her. He wondered where she would be going at alone and why she didn't tell any one.

George was walking down a dark secluded hall way on the fourth flour, when he noticed that it was dark out side. The corridors of Hogwarts were getting darker by the moment. This part of Hogwarts was yet to be cleared of rubble from the previous disaster that the Voldermort's followers had created. He weaved his way around the debris and turned the corner in a hurry and subsequently crashed into a person that had turned around the corner at the same time. He was almost knocked off his feet if it hadn't been for the chard walls of Hogwarts that kept him upright. George turned around to see that the young lady he had bumped into was also still upright.

"Sorry, I was…" he trailed off. "Do I know you?" he asked as he looked at the shorter lady that was now brushing her hair out of her face and putting it behind her ear. She looked up to George through her eyelashes as her face looked down to the floor, and her hand lingered by her temple.

"Um yeh, Looney…Luna Lovegood." she almost forget that she started calling her self but her well known nickname that she had received while her years at Hogwarts.

"You know Luna, you should stop calling your self that", he said shyly whilst he brushed his fingers through his hair. Luna gave a faint smile towards George and she nodded in agreement and then said goodbye to the Gryffindor before heading in the opposite direction she came from. George watched as she made her way up to the end of the hall and walked out to the grand staircase. He continued to walk around Hogwarts castle with the help of the spell _Lumos_.

Since finishing their food Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had headed up once again to the Gryffindor common room and were relaxing on the sofa's enjoying some small talk about an issue of The Quibbler that Harry had found in the common room. He was admiring a picture of what he thought was a Crumple Horned Snorkack, which is an elusive creature that is mainly know to be living in Sweden. Harry was just telling his friends, about what he over heard when was walking along the third floor. He heard that even Luna could not find this hidden myth.

When they had all finished talking about what Ron called the Kacky Snorgle. They tried to contain the laughter that had consumed them all. Now it was to a faint giggle by every now and then; Hermione wiped away the tears that had formed because of the pro longed fit of laughter.

A familiar face had now entered the common, it was none other than Kinglsey Shacklebolt, and he walked over to Harry and offered out his hand which Harry shook firmly. The broad shouldered man towered above Harry and he noticed the gold hoop earrings that glinted in the candle light.

"What brings you here Mr Shacklebolt?" asked Harry, the scold that came from his face made him rethink his statement.

"Sorry, Kingsley" he said replacing his last name with his first.

"Well Harry I would like to ask you if you could possibly consider speaking in the memorial tomorrow, please" Kingsley's voice remained firm and encouraging, as it always does.

"Kingsley… I don't know what to say…" he gave a long pause before he was nudged in the back. "It'll be an honour Sir". he replied accepting the invitation

"That's good Harry, and I will trust you to right some words in remembrance, and would you Ron, please read out the names of those fallen, and Hermione I would like you to organise the event." The two nodded in agreement to the proposition, before shaking hands with the bulky man after he left.

They all sat down in shock and tried to get their heads around what had just happened. Then Hermione got up and pulled out a note book, and was furiously writing down. Harry and Ron rapidly turned there heads to each other and mimed simultaneously "What!" then both shrugged and relaxed back in the sofa. While Hermione continued to write on the note pad and refusing to go to bed after everyone else had gone to their dormitories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

**A/N: Warning this chapter may make you cry a lot, and I'm sorry for that, but its is needed, i hope you like. Please Please Please review Please with a cherry on top and you can have sprinkles if you want them. I am very great full to all reviews**

**Chapter 4**

Harry awoke early in the morning; the sun was glancing over the mountains and shone through the Gryffindor tower windows. A strand of light directly over his eyes, told Harry that Mother Nature was not going to allow him back to sleep, so he decided to get up, put on his dressing gown and head to the common room. Walking down the stairs he saw that Hermione was still there, she had her face slumped on the desk and her pen still in her hands. The brown bushy hair cascaded over her face.

He went over her and summoned a blanket which he covered her back with it, and she stirred so he quickly but quietly moved away from her, sat down. The fire had now died down to a flickering light and the ash floated up and danced in the air. Realising he was cold he pointed his wand directly at the fire and it roared into life.

He looked over to Hermione to see if the sound had awoken her and he saw that she was still in a deep sleep. He sighed and lowered himself more into the sofa. He lightly closed his eyes, and after 10 minutes of trying to go back to sleep he gave in and picked up a book that he found on a coffee table in front of him.

It was a whole hour before the first drabs of Gryffindor's appeared from there slumbers, a few exited as soon as they arrived, and even fewer stayed in the common room. When Ron, Neville and Seamus came around the corner they noticed that Hermione was still asleep, and Ron slyly gave out a loud cough, which made Hermione jerk back into the real world.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked many times to adjust to the light and her surroundings. Noticing that she had awoken in the common room she deeply sighed and dropped her head back to the table that she as sat at.

"Bad night sleep 'Mione?" Ron asked sarcastically. Which made her find something hard on her desk and throw it at what she thought was Ron's hollow head. Ron brought his hand up to comfort his now sore head. Letting out a loud cry of "OW". Before scowling at her, and she forced a tired grin over in his direction.

The three boys found an empty space in the common room and sat down, enjoying light conversation about what was for breakfast. Harry's stomach growled furiously at him, demanding for food. He glanced at his watched before escaping to the prefects bath room, with his watch bag in tow.

He entered the bathroom and checked that there was no one around he, turned all of the taps on, and they flowed rapidly with bubbles and water; quickly filling the bath up. He stripped of all his clothes and jumped in the bath, the cold briskly departed for the warmth. The bubbles now rose far above the edge of the bath, and they spilled over, Harry made his way over to the taps and hurriedly turned them around, and the mixture seized to appear. The boy then leaned against the edge and slid down to a relaxing position. He let his head fall backwards. Going over and over what he would say in the memorial service, his mind went over the reactions and feelings he would see in the onlookers.

He began wonder what he will have to do. Then his mind was brought back to Fred, the sacrifice he had made for the greater good, the sacrifice he had made to Harry's cause, the sacrifice he had made to protect his twin brother, George. Then Tonks and Lupin. Had died as well, they died together, with their hands intertwined. They died because they loved each other, they died because they thought for him, "Wotcher Harry" he said quietly to himself, he always admired her, and every time he heard her say this brought a smile to him, but now it brought a tear to his eyes. Which followed by a water fall, when he thought of his fathers best friend, Lupin. Professor Remus Lupin. Moony. He gave had a section of his heart made for Harry; he became Harry's father figure after Sirius had died. He was now with his loyal friends, they were together. Even if Harry never saw them again, he knew that they would be happy. Like they were when they had all attended Hogwarts. "For ever making mischief" he said to himself once more.

Then Dobby came to his mind, Dobby was a loyal elf. Harry remembered the first time he had met him, he was petrified that this strange looking creature was there to kill him, but it turned out he was innocent, his life was innocent. He was a great example of a Gryffindor brave and loyal. He was so grateful that he had saved his friends, with out him and all of these people Harry would be dead. His mother. She was the first to save him. She pushed herself between Voldermort and him, to protect her first born child. He was so young, so vulnerable, so naïve and so exposed. Baby Harry had lost so much, and now that he was older it wasn't any different.

Harry had filled the bath with hundreds of tears now, and it had begun too cool down, giving an idea of how long he had been in the bath. He lifted up his hands to find that the tips of his fingers had gone completely soggy and it was travelling up to the palm of his hand. Refusing to let the wizarding world see him in such a terrible state, he stayed in the bath until the tears had subsided and his swollen eyes had disappeared before getting out and drying himself.

He changed into comfortable Muggle clothes and headed to the grand hall. Waiting outside the huge doors to compose himself he brushed his clothes down, and breathed a deep and long breath out, and lurched forward to open the doors and to greet any thing beyond it.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i dont own J.K's harry potter world, yadda yadda  
A/N: warning there is a cliff hanger, SORRY!

* * *

Chapter 5

The door opened slowly, and Harry once again scanned the room, to find his friends. The grand hall was rather busy for a morning breakfast time; but then he saw two familiar that brought a lovely warmth to his heart at a time like this, a time when he needed them more than anything. Once again composing himself, he took those long mentally painful step towards them. Trying to fathom a reason why he had took so long. He cautiously sat next to Hermione whilst she started at him walking up to her. Hermione saw the bleakness and the hear ache. She could tell that Harry was trying to hide it. She made a mental note to ask Harry what was getting him so down because she didn't want him to feel insecure. Hermione new that he acted different in front of Ron and everyone else.

She greeted him softly before looking deep into his emerald green eyes, and smiled lightly at him. "What took you so long Harry?" he asked while still chewing his breakfast and going towards his bowl to load his spoon up with some more food. Harry was marginally uneasy at the fact that Ron still could stomach food after the death of his brother and close friends, but he was brought back out of his thinking when"Harry?"

"I was in the bath" Harry decided to be honest even if it wasn't the whole truth. He glanced at Ron who again took another mouth full of food. Then quickly looked back at his hands which where resting on the table.

"You not going to eat anything Harry?" Hermione asked resting her hand upon his. Noticing this he pulled his away from hers and replied "I'm not hungry… I was wandering if you could help me with my speech? I just cant find anything to say". he asked just to change the subject, he couldn't handle telling his feelings to anyone even if the person was practically his sister. He couldn't burden her with even more.

"Of course Harry, you don't need to ask". Hermione wanted to comfort him, but she had no idea how. _The smartest witch of her age cant even support her best friend _she thought to herself, while watching Harry sink his head lower into his hands. She just wanted to hold him so tightly and never ever let go, so that he could shed the tears that have been held in. She wanted to comfort him.

"When would you like to start Harry?" there was a long pause that was filled with an eerie silence, that the chatter of students and teachers filled"Umm, could we do it now? I want to finish it quickly. Lets go Hermione, you can come if you want Ron". He was wary about being left alone with her because he knew that she would turn her detective switch on and pound him with questions like 'Whats the matter Harry?' or 'why aren't you eating'. She was always forever asking questions

"I'm okay here for the time being, I'll come find you later 'Mione". this surprised Harry, he thought that he would become inseparable from this bright witch, but it turns out that he wanted food. _Typical Ron. _he thought as he took Hermione out of the room with a squeeze on the wrist. Which urged her to follow him. He led her out of the grand hall, and up to the Gryffindor common room without saying a word, or making eye contact. When they entered the common room, Hermione made sure that there was no one in the room, and she quickly confronted him.

"Harry, I know there is something up with you, I can see it. I know your trying your hardest to hide it. I wont you to tell me the truth, and I'm not taking no for an answer". Harry was shocked at the sudden out burst from Hermione, but he did expect it one way or the other. He silently took a seat and slumped down as far as he could. He felt Hermione sit next to him, and refrained himself from looking towards her for as long as possible. He felt his eyes glaze over with tears, but he fought as hard as he could to keep them from falling, and it worked. Knowing that he had kept his tears at bay, he anxiously and slowly tilted his head so that she could at least see his face. Without an answer from Harry she took him into a deep hug, to which Harry felt safe and soothing hug. He felt his emotions spill out so quickly it was hard for him to catch up as, for the second time in the morning he wept and wept. He cried for so long it was hard for him to control his breathing, and he gasped for air. Still Hermione was there, _the comfort friend_ he had now labelled Hermione with yet another name.

He needed to pull away but he didn't want to, he enjoyed it in Hermione's arms even if it meant that he was crying like a baby that has had a toy taken from it. Hermione stayed in the same position she stroked his back, up and down, whilst brushing her fingers through his hair at the back of his head. She felt sorry for him, but it was a thing that Harry would react badly to so she just continued. The crying teenagers head was firmly nestled into the part where her neck met collar bone. After about 5 minutes Harry's crying had downed to a small whimper and an occasional pant for hair. Harry was lying in Hermione's lap, with his hands curled in his face, he slowly lifted his head and sat up, knowing that this was a position that two friend should be in.

Hermione felt the butterfly's immediately leave as Harry did. She first felt them when Harry had moved down to lie on her, and was delightfully warmed at the feeling. But she didn't know what to make of it.

"We should get on with the speech" Harry asserted between the small whimpers. He corrected himself on the sofa, and _Accio'd _a chunk of paper and a quill. He looked at Hermione quickly, just to see if she was going to help, she edged closer to him then grabbed the quill from his hands and started to write on the paper.

It was mid day by now, and the sun was shining high outside. George was once again walking the corridors by himself, he was in the lower part of Hogwarts, by the kitchens. He noticed a sound of in the distance, that began to get louder, and when he could make them, they were a debate speech of two people. Not wanting to talk to any one or see any one, he shimmied himself into a class room, and quietly closed the door. The young man took a seat in the far corner on the floor, to make himself be unnoticed if they were to walk in. It was dark and gloomy in the classroom, he felt as if this represented his body, that longed for the one thing that can bring light to his soul. At this thought he curled into a tight ball, as if to make himself disappear in to nothing, and just to run away from all of the grief and sorrow behind, and never come back. His eyes began to water, and he knew that no matter how hard he tried he could push them away. All of his emotions, which had been stored since Fred's death, came crashing out through his eyes. They became so heavy with the tears, he just let them all come out. Doing this he slumped down to his side, with his knees still to his chest. He brushed them away furiously, punishing himself to be crying.

He laid there sobbing and rocking in the same spot, for what seemed like hours, before he arose from the patch on the floor, then flipped a desk in one clean swoop. Then finding a cabinet and pulling it down to the ground crashing everything in it. With a clenched fist he forced his whole body weight into a punch, that hit the wall with a high force. He glanced at his knuckles which where now coursing with pain, blood trickled down from the cuts he had caused. Once again he dropped to the floor and put his head in his hands which leant against the floor. This time he controlled the tears, but they still managed to run down his cheeks.

Unknown to his some one had opened the door, and was watching him.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun, who is watching him, are they friend or foe. and yeh i know there is alot of crying going on. but its sooo good. please review and all of that, and thank you for reading. please carry on, and i hope you are liking it so far. once again sorry about the cliff hanger.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: you know that  
A/N: i would just like to state that i really struggled with this chapter, i am going to say no more because i might give away the story line.

* * *

Chapter 6

The figure still stood in the doorway; it surveyed the room, to see a red headed boy on the floor. Seeing George crying, the person stood watching the sobbing boy, not moving from the place it stood. Then slowly foot by foot the hooded mass walked towards George.

George was still in the same position, when suddenly he heard a footstep behind him, he quickly went over what to do then decided to make it not noticeable that he heard the footstep. So he steadily raised himself from the floor, whilst reaching for his pocket, where his wand was stored.

With one clean swoop he turned around, and chucked a binding spell behind him. The figure dodged the spell, and then covered himself behind a big desk at the front of the class room. The George also did the same, ducking behind the desk that he had thrown over.

The hooded figure blasted several stunning spell towards the teen, to which he countered or didn't hit him. Taking a chance to knock out the opponent he shouted stupefy, which skimmed past his head. George cursed himself for missing, but instantly hid behind the desk once again.

"You missed!" he shouted, George felt the anger boil within his blood. He noticed the voice to be non other than Antonin Dolohov. George thought to himself that Dolohov had died during the last war, but he was still standing, so to speak.

"How's your Freddie, Weasley… Oh wait he's dead" he paused several seconds, before performing an horrific and dreadful laugh that echoed throughout the small room, as if to make George even more angrier.

The once again he aimed a stupefy, but this time luckily it hit him square in the chest, followed by a Sectusempra. Which knocked out Dolohov and caused several gashes that cut deep into his skin. He slowly moved over to where he lay, but making himself sure he wasn't getting up. He disarmed him off his wand then. Wrapped him in several magical ropes that tightened when the wearer struggled.

"Mobilicorpus" he said pointing the wand at the unconscious body, which lifted him up, so he could be moved easier. The body followed George out of the class room. Georges face did not move, or alter. He trudged his way to the main staircase, following his feet where ever it took him. But he was stopped in his tracks when, and two hands groped his arm just below the shoulder. His thoughts were subsided; this caused the body to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

He still kept the distant looking facial expression, as the emotional teen stared past the male that was shaking him. He heard the shouting from the Professor Flitwick's mouth, but it only sounded muffled and he could make out what he was saying. The shaking got more furious by the second. But Georges mind did not falter.

Giving up to George, Flitwick turned his attention to Dolohov, who's wounds had become more apparent through his wizard clothing. He urged a passer by to come to him when he noticed that it was Cho Chang, he apologised for his bluntness, and urged him to bring Professor Mcgonagall. 10 minutes later Cho arrived panting with a red faced Professor in tow.

George had now come to his senses but still did not speak; he just sat against a wall, a part way down the hall, and stared directly in front of him at a patch of blood on the floor that Dolohov had caused.

Mcgonagall asked the Professor what had happened, he explained to her that he had found George with Dolohov behind him, and that George had been shaken and that Dolohov is seriously hurt. Knowing this Minerva commanded Flitwick to call for the Aurors and within minutes they were back at the site. A tall dark fellow, touched Dolohov's shoulder and with a loud crack they twisted in the air, and disappeared.

George wasn't fully aware of what had happened after that he caught the odd words of the Aurors and the Professors but he could make sense of any of it. His surroundings didn't make sense at all, they span around him, so fast he couldn't stand up without the help of some one. When the death eater had gone, he was moved by the help of Cho to the Gryffindor common room, he decided not to talk but to walk past everyone avoiding there eyes and constant questioning, and decided to find an uninhabited bed. To which he slumped down onto, without removing any clothing he pulled the covers over himself, closing his eyes he saw the rage in himself when he worked over the days events. He wasn't tired but he knew he had to sleep, even though he thought he should sleep to try and forget what had happened, it took him well over half an hour before he was able to doze of, and in that half an hour he tried and tried to make his feelings disappear.

Harry looked questionably towards the two other thirds of the trio and to George, he walked silently towards the stairs and vanished behind the brick wall, as he turned the corner. He did not speak a word or move his face in any sort of way. It was as if his soul had been taken by the Dementors but he could still move.

Harry settled back in the chair and he looked at the bewildered faces of the others. He decided to move on from what they had just seen

"Ron, what are you thinking about this memorial service then?" he asked has he eyed Ron up before turning his head to Hermione who was sitting next to him on the two seated sofa. Harry expected that the two of them would be sitting together with the amount of stolen looks, and small smiles they had been sending each others way for a few days now.

"I reckon it's a good idea, but im not sure if I'm up to it. Not yet any way" Ron replied as a etch of sympathy rolled over Harry's face like a tidal wave.

After a long conversation between the trio and several topics of small talk Harry noticed that he needed a long good sleep, so he excused him self, giving Ron and Hermione a relatively good excuse then headed to the dorm room, and donned his night clothes, closing his eyes and falling asleep moments later.

* * *

A/N: yeh i told you it wasnt a very good chapter, it was almost a filler but with some thing more hidden in it, im sure my phase of not very good writing will go. please review to urge me to continue to the the next chapter and tell me your views on this and the others. thank you all for reading im very happy for it all, i messed up on some of the names and repaired it


	7. Authors Notes

Sorry its not another chapter

I would like to thank you for reading this far, and I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed, but im not sure if I have sent you

back a message because didn't tell me if it sent.

I have currently planned up to chapter 13 so there will be plenty more chapters, and to the place I have got I can see that it will be a long time until I could possibly end the story, so that means between 40-100 chapters in all. I really hope that you can stick with me untill the end just like you have with Harry and the Queen, J.K. I'm really looking forward to getting all the praise and as well as updating, I enjoy updating very much because I know that it brings something to your lives, whether big or small.

Don't worry there will be some of the stated pairings (Hinny and Romione) and im looking forward to building up their relationship more, and showing off how good together they are. I'm not a very big fan of the both pairings but I'll do my best for you guys.

I know its only at 6 chapters, and I struggled with the last one, but I really want to boost my literature skills higher.

Once again thank you very much for reading my fanfic, I hope you like it and have fun reading.

Oh and before I go please review and pass on my fanfic.

From GinnyClaw


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: you guys should guess what goes here.

* * *

Chapter 7

Today was the day when those lost throughout Voldermorts life, will finally be remembered world wide. Those people have been killed at the hands of Voldermort and his followers. Today was the memorial service of all Wizarding wars since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Made. Today was the 4th of May 1998. Two days after the death of Voldermort and many more deaths of friends, loved ones, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews and spouses.

Rows upon rows of chairs had been lined one by one, with the care of all. All chairs faced a platform that consisted of a stand, which magically floated to the right height of the person standing in front of it, and several chairs covered the back of the platform.

Every so often a frantic brown curly haired teenager could be seen running up and down the aisle, and occasionally giving order to passer bys with a clip board in her hand and the odd bead of sweat trickling down her fore head.

"Ron what are you doing her?" the girl asked firmly with a shocked expression on her face "you're supposed to be getting ready" she said, it had a hint of 'what are you doing out here lazing about, go get ready now' to it. To which he replied with

"Hermione you've got to calm down, there is plenty of time", Ron grasped her arms just bellow the shoulders, and he leant down to the Hermione's height.

"No Ron, I can't. I have so much to do. Ive got to greet all the guest, get you ready, put all of the flowers down, get myself ready, get all of the seats and names in the right place, get the surroundings ready, I've also got to-" Hermione was cut short of her rambling by a set of soft yet chapped lips meet hers. She could help but melt away and if it wasn't for the man, she contemplated loving, arms; she would have collapsed to the floor.

The kiss what passionate, and the rest of the tension that was kept inside the, flooded out through one heated kiss. This earned them a few wolf whistles from people in the area, but they went unacknowledged because Ron and Hermione were lost in that moment. She let out a soft yet almost audible whimper. If it wasn't for her brain screaming for oxygen she would have stayed and kissed him for as long as physically possible.

Letting out a small sigh when she stepped back she continued "I've got to make a path for the people coming"

"Oh I give up 'Mione" he said letting his hands fall to his sides after he through them up, then he walked away with a smile, which he then sent to Hermione. But she had rushed off and was yet talking to another student of Hogwarts. _You'd think she would wind it down a bit… naaa its Hermione after all. _He thought as his smile quickly left his face when he remembered.

Trudging all the way to the common room with his head down slumping, he slowly put himself into his shrinking robes. The bottom of his trousers had just rose far past his ankles and the sleeves of his top had gone half way up his arm. Uttering a few extension spells he brushed the newly expanding robes and he breathed out, to judge how far he could go before the buttons on his trousers and shirt popped, he was relieved when he let all of the air out of his lungs and no buttons popped, but it was a little tight. _I'm sure Hermione can fix that. _He thought.

Harry had also extended his robes so that they were at least comfortable, he wanted to make himself look presentable, not only for the memorial but for some thing else…

Mustering up the courage to move from the place he had stood for what seemed the past ten minutes. He sighed for as long as he could. Then once again he looked at himself in the mirror, and opened up the door to go to a corridor in Hogwarts. He took the long walk to the big oak doors that led out of the castle and on to its grounds. Harry waited at a large tree near where the memorial service would take place.

Several times he had paced back and forth in a motion that had become familiar with him. Suddenly he had stopped, and he looked along the horizon to see a figure strolling in his direction.

The figure could be clearly seen as tall and had light brown hair, but what shocked Harry the most was the resemblance to the one woman he truly hated, Bellatrix Lestrange. He could only presume that this is the figure of Andromeda Tonks. Her kind eyes never wondered off the bundle of blankets in her arms. Harry noticed that a very small, almost chubby hand was clenching and unclenching from with in the bundle. When he noticed this his stomach did many flips to which he could not control.

When the woman finally stopped in front of Harry, she quickly tore her eyes of the small boy that Harry could now see was sporting bright blue eyes, and black hair. He knew that they boy, was just like his Mother, Nymphadora Tonks, a person that he looked up to so much. She was a person that he counted as a friend of the other generation. The small boy had inherited the trait of Metamorphagus.

"Would you like to hold your Godson" the woman said gesturing her head down to the mini Tonks. Although he did have some features that looked considerably like his father.

"Uhh… yeh…w-what do I do" he asked unsure of where to hold and how to hold the baby.

To which the woman replied "Just do what I'm doing…that's right hand right there. Let his head lay on your arm, there" she said whilst guiding him on how to hold a baby the correct way. His eyes didn't move from his godsons. Then from out of no where they baby let out a loud giggle almost laugh, his eyes opened wide and his mouth curled into a wide smile.

Harry could feel his heart warm up to the point where it almost melted out of its place. But with a sudden burst of emotion he said "Theodore Remus Lupin, Teddy. I promise, with the whole of my heart, mind, body and soul, that I will protect you from everything that I have suffered in my childhood. I promise to protect you from sadness. I promise to bring you up with love filled in your childhood. I promise that you will feel love that is intended for anyone. I promise that you will never forget your parents" Harry let out one tear, he promised to save the rest till later. But that tear was not a tear of sadness but a tear of happiness. He knew that he would have so many happy memories with this child, and he intended for them to be the best that any child could ask for whilst growing up.

* * *

A/N: i thought that this would be a nice place to end this chapter, i feel as if this was an easier and better to write chapter that then last one. i felt like i didnt need to mention George in this one. i hope you liked both aspects of this chapter. tell me what you think about it please. ive got a plan for harry and teddy but i want to know whether you guys like it.


	9. Chapter 8 the right chapter 8

Disclaimer: yes i know, i have to do it.

* * *

Chapter 8

Within a few hours of meeting Teddy, Harry was awaiting the start of the memorial service. I huge lump had formed in the back of his throat. Almost all of the seats had been taken up, but there were a few faces he couldn't help but watch, they had no expressions, they were not talking nor moving just watching. But it didn't seem that any of there minds where there; all of the Weasley's stared off blankly into no where in particular. They were all hoping for Fred to fly over on his broom and yell 'Surprise' to everyone there. That moment never came, but it didn't stop them wanting, hoping.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had approached the place where stand stood, and it rose slowly towards the correct height. He cleared his throat, and the murmurs started to die down and they all focused on the person in front.

"I would like to thank you all for being here today. This must be a depressing time for all of you, and I would like to show my deepest condolences for all those who have lost people during the down fall of Lord Voldermort. I would like to thank Hermione Jean Granger for arranging this service. I am now going to welcome Ronald Bilius Weasley to the stage."

He moved aside and motioned to Ron as he made his way up to the stand. Ron advanced forward, avoiding the onlookers in the crowd. He didn't want to look at them, he didn't want their sympathy. It would crack him up if he were to see it in their eyes. So he just simply looked at his feet as he walked. When he arrived at the podium, he placed the several pieces of paper on to it. Took a deep breath and stated all those that had fallen at the hands of Voldermorts followers, the Death Eaters. And then he cam to the final 5, "Professor Severus Snape, a man simply in love. Colin Creevy, an innocent boy. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, who died together, and left behind a son who will never know his parents…." he paused for some time, he knew who's name was last "F-Fred Weasley…. A loving b-brother and son, who will be sorely missed" Ron could feel the tears threatening to spill out of his mouth. "I love you Fred" he whispered to himself as he walked of the stage, and joined his family who had one way or another had wet faces.

This was Harry's queue to arise from his seat and walk behind the podium. He stacked his notes into a neat pile and place them onto the stand as it settled in the right place for him. Lifting his head from looking at his hands he noticed what a wonderful job Hermione had done. She was truly a great witch, but he was brought back from his thoughts as a loud cough echoed within the area.

"Good day Witches and Wizards, Ladies and Gentlemen. When I was asked to do this speech I felt highly proud. But to be honest I was having a hard time to think of what to say. When I remembered something that a person dear to me said. He said the ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them in here". Harry said as he touched his heart. Very few people actually knew who this person was, but he could see that his best friends knew.

"This tends to be the thing that I live my life upon, and I hope you will adopt this so that you can feel loved ones in your heart. As he said they will never leave us, all we need to remember is that they loved us and they always will. All of these people did no deserve to be taken away from any of us so soon; they should all be honoured for what they did this past year. This is not a time to grieve over there death, but to celebrate and remember their lives. Do not ever forget them. And just think of the point that one day you will be with your loved ones later in life. Just be thankful that they lived. I would also like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for participating in the down fall of the darkest Wizard ever. Thank you."

By this time there were definitely tears across every ones face. Harry tried his utter best to mask his face from the upcoming tears. But when he looked up once more from his sheets, his eyes wondered upon Ginny's. Harry could see the sorrow, and the utter pain that she felt. Beyond the tears and mourning he came upon love. Love that prevailed over any feeling that she felt. A weak smile was visible for only a few seconds. This made Harry's heart melt and ache at the same time. To see the women of his dreams in so much misery, made Harry just want to drop everything that he was doing and run up to her and embrace her in a loving hug, and only let go when he felt that she was no longer sad and miserable but content and peaceful.

A few hours had passed Harry and Hermione where walking away from Fred's Funeral. It was a nice affair, which remembered all that was Fred. There were things from his and his twin brothers' shop like an Anti Gravity Hat, Punching Telescopes, the famous U-NO-POO, as well as the twins favourite items the Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. Seeing this item around Fred's grave made him remember the time when they set in Fred and Georges final, as to protest against Dolores Umbridge. The schools very own evil mental case Professor. There were several speeches made by the Weasley family including one from Mr Weasley. It had seemed as if the whole entire family was at the funeral, and it made both Harry and Hermione wonder what it was like to have a close nit family.

"How do you think Ron is handing this?" Hermione asked as they waited at the fence that surrounded the Graveyard. Harry waited for a moment before sighing and answering.

"To be honest Hermione I have no clue, he's definitely not himself. Well who can blame him, none of us are. But it's particularly bad on him. I'm sure in time he will come back". Harry replied more to himself that to Hermione, but he still knew that she needed the support, whether it was just a little bit.

When Ron and Ginny had pulled themselves away from their brothers grave. Harry decided it was the right time to go and see his parents. He wanted his loved one in his life to be with him and to stay with him.

When they arrived Hermione once again conjured a wreath made from lilies and the may blossom of the may tree. It lied against the headstone of both of his parents' grave. Harry dropped to his knees as he read the message carved upon the stone, along with his parents' names, dates of births and deaths. 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'. The instant he read this he remembered the moment when he encountered his parent, Sirius and Lupin in the forbidden forest as he awaited his death. He thought that these two things matched exactly. If Harry destroyed death, by dyeing himself, then he worst enemy shall be destroyed. Voldermort had died because Harry had also died, even if it was only for a few minutes. But it meant that he and the rest of the Wizarding world could live, with out worrying about being on the receiving end of a killing curse.

Ginny had joined Harry on the floor and wrapped her right arm around his shoulders, getting closer to him. Comforting was all that Harry needed right now, and Ginny was the best person that could do it. They spent several depressing and saddening moments there watching their friend crumble. Hermione sensed that Harry wanted to let his heart out and put it on show so that he could sob and bawl; she knew her Best friend and knew that he wouldn't want him or any one to see him like that just yet.

_In due time,_ Hermione thought to herself, as she felt Ron's hand join hers. She couldn't help but let a smile seep through her face.

* * *

A/N: i hope it lives up to its standards, once again please review. and thanks for reading. until next chapter GINNYCLAW OUT


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry awoke to a harsh glint of the sun rising, as is shone down directly into his eyes. It was as if Mother Nature made him wake up. But what could possibly be so important for nature to wake him up.

His vision was blurry, which made him disorientated and uncertain to where everything was. He moved his head out of the way of the sunlight. Reaching out in order to find his glasses. Quickly finding them as he crashed his hand around the bedside table, then putting them on. Feeling the vision rise into his eyes as the glasses were placed into his line of sight. _Thank you very much, stupid bloody-_ Harry was cut out of his thoughts as a soft barely noticeable knock came from the door.

"Harry, you have to get up now. You'll miss breakfast". Ginny's voice came from behind the door. Which made his stomach twist and turn with excitement and longing. He forcefully pushed himself up from the perfect place that was his bed. Leaping across the dorm room, but still trying not to awake the one person that was still in his slumber. Grasping the handle of the door and swinging it open. His heart skipped more than just one beat. Breathing became near impossible. Staring up and down the gorgeous and perfection that was stood in front of him. Noticing that her lips were looked so soft and sweet, it sent a message to not only his brain but his heart, which he wanted to clash her upon his.

Realizing that he had spent far to much time staring at her, which was far from normal, he tried to speak but once again he was remanded speechless but this time it was due to the fact that Ginny's tongue had crept out of her mouth and licked her lips softly and slowly as if she was trying to tease Harry, which she did very good because now he had closed the space between each other. He lifted his hand up to her lips and stroked them with the pad of his thumb.

_How can some one be this beautiful? How could she be with me? God why can't I take my eyes of her. Should I move? Merlin! I'm acting like a love struck first year. Her mouth is so soft. So sweet. So plump. Would she mind if I kissed her, no. No. She wouldn't. Shall I go slow, or fast. Stop thinking Harry just kiss your Girlfriend. _So many thoughts had entered his mind. In so little time they had came and gone. His thoughts had been replaced by actions. Pulling her into a slow soft kiss, that he hoped showed the love for her, that he harboured inside.

Without him knowing it his hand had raised to her hip, and the other had been placed on the back of her neck, as he softly caressed it. The remaining difference between the two had been now covered by their bodies. Even if Harry's was half naked, in his slumber attire. A moan of pleasure and need emitted from Ginny.

She knew it could not go on for much longer, but she held on as long as possible before it got too heated. Reluctantly pulling away from Harry, she breathed in so heavy it was a shock to her lungs.

"Ha-Harry, get dressed so we can go for a walk" she more of demanded than stated. Then quickly strolled away, before Harry could reject. Hell he didn't even want to reject, more like reply.

Without wasting any more time to shower or wash, he launched himself to find some clean clothes that had been provided by the Weasley's, and put them on in a rush. This was evident when he ran down the staircase to find Ginny waiting for him. He slowed down just before Ginny turned around and sighed as she saw the muddle he was in. His trousers were twisted and his t-shirt was not hanging properly down him. She got up from her seat, and walked over to Harry with every intention of straightening him out, but not in any normal manor. But a manor that a woman would go about if she wanted to spend a night with the person she loves, that involved no sleeping.

"Harry…" she paused whispering into his ear, "You have got to learn how to dress yourself properly". He had become rigid at the feeling of Ginny's index finger slipping down the front of his trousers even if it was only for a few seconds, and it didn't go down that far.

He heard distant sniggering from onlookers in the room, but took no notice of them as Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the portrait. He rapped his arm around her shoulders, whilst she leaned into him. They walked with not knowing exactly where there feet were taking them, only to be greeted by a change in temperature. They realised they were now outside of the castle on the grounds heading towards the outskirts of the forest.

Ginny looked up at Harry with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ginny, what are you planning? I know that look. Tell me." Harry asked getting slightly worrying as his girlfriend grasped his hand, and ran with him in tow. Harry looked around to see if he could recognise where he was. They turned the corner, and with a gasp he instantly knew what she was doing

"No, Ginny. We can't" he shouted as they continued to run. Doing his best to pull her back, and trying to avoid what was about to happen. But she didn't stop she continued to run and run. Without looking back to see Harry's please to make her stop.

She leapt into the water with a big splash, and she continued to run. Her legs heaving through the water, intending on getting Harry further into the water. She stopped dead when the water came up to her neck, this caused Harry to bump into her back. With help of the water he steadied himself, and looked into the eyes of the girl he loved.

His hands wove around her hips, and the mischievous look that Ginny held moments ago, had jumped onto Harry's face and carved itself on to it. Without a moments thought, he picked her up (thankful of his Quidditch training) over his head, and pushed her from his grip. Her screams of protest ended as she splashed into the water, but they were replaced by a bellow from Harry, as his body burst into laughter.

Knowing Ginny's traits, Harry wasted no time and swam off, trying to get away from her. This didn't work because as soon as she recovered from her dunk, and noticed that Harry had already swam off, she followed in hot pursuit.

"You better swim fast Potter." Ginny exclaimed, before she swam forward with a new found burst of energy.

With one more lung forward she found herself gripping onto the Harry's ankle. He struggled by kicking his leg this way and that, but Ginny's grip on him did not halt. She pulled him towards her, and pushed him down under the water as far as she could, and released him so that he could come up for air. When he did surface, Ginny could not help but laugh at the state of them. They were both dripping wet and breathing heavily at the sudden energy out put.

With Ginny now laughing, Harry couldn't help but join in. Their laughs had finally decreased to the occasional chuckle. Getting out of the water and drying themselves off, they decided that they can get to the grand hall just in time for breakfast. When they arrived they were looked upon with inquisitive looks, but the two of them looked at each other blushed and sat down to grab any time they could to eat some breakfast. Every so often their eyesight collides, in which they would smirk at each other then continue with eating.

"Harry, where were you and Ginny before? And would you please stop looking at her like that it's very unnerving" Hermione asked for clear and but only audible to the people in the area. Once again Harry and Ginny had become overwhelmed by laughter…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was mid day at Hogwarts, and a dull and gloomy day with many. Although several had tried to forget the goings on, and few succeeded it. Some may have hid their true feelings deep down in which no one without the talent of legilimacy could ever find out. Even fewer laughed, whether it was because emotionally they had forgotten or they couldn't, or they felt it to laugh in front of people that have lost so much of their happiness.

Some interacted in games and trying to pass the hours that have grown dim and dreary. This was a thing that Harry had taken up with Ron, he knew that he would never win, but he felt that he needed to give happiness and pride to Ron, even if it was too early after the death of his brother.

They were both playing Ron's favourite game of wizards' chess. This game never ceased to amaze Harry. Its way of taking another's piece is what intrigued Harry the most. The chess pieces moved around themselves on the board, with only one clear demand from either player. The brutality that they forced on the other was the most fascinating for Harry, it reminded him of the end of his first year when he played real life chess, life size.

Several soft cheers escaped the mouths of people in the common room as they watched Ron yet again destroying the last member of his team. He looked up to see Ron had yet to get his smug face that he usually wore when he won again. But all he saw was a distant expression, when he noticed that Harry was looking at him he forced a smile that he was sure wouldn't have escaped in any other moment that didn't involve friends and loved ones. All the same he did manage it even if it was for a split second.

Without realizing it Harry had pulled out his wand waved it over the chest board and the pieces all lined themselves in the right order in the correct positions, ready to play again. He was fond of the game but sometimes it did get a tad repetitive with losing but most of the time he was unable to see where the next move would come from, or how Ron could see several steps in front of his opponent. This was unlike Harry during the war, he tried his best to stay ahead of Voldermort, he tried not to fall behind him, and sometimes he got the impression that the Dark Lord himself didn't know what he was doing.

From the corner of his eye, he could see that a tall, dark figure had entered the room and was watching as he took his first move of his pawn one space forward. He let out a small cough so that the two of them could acknowledge his entering. They both turned instantly and in tune. Kingsley greeted them simply with a 'Good afternoon' then turned to a rather frightened looking 2nd year who had lifted her eyes from her book, he simply and softly asked her to go and get the two girls from one of the Dormitories that they were currently in. she swiftly nodded and walked to the stairs and trailed off. Several moments later a read head and a brunette were waltzing down the stairs. "Hello minister, what brings you here, and how are we involved?" Ginny bluntly asks but all the while trying to sound kind and friendly.

"I would like to have a few words with the four of you, please could you all accompany me to the Headmasters office". They all knew not to protest this man, and were wary of asking any questions so they dismayed this idea. Harry and Ron arose from their perch on the floor, they disappeared the chess set, and followed Kingsley out of the Common room, through the corridors down the staircases, around corners, and eventually ending at the stone Gargoyle that headed to the headmasters office. Kingsley lifted his wand and silently summoned a silver misty wire that escaped his wand and travelled past the Gargoyle and presumably towards McGonagall several moments later the Gargoyle started to turn, with this Kingsley motioned for the for of them to continue up the stairs, with a swift gentlemanly motion of his hand extravagantly moving to the left.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry then Kingsley walked up the stairs and as soon as Ginny stood at the door that blocked them from going forward, it swung open for them to continue. The Professor greeted them and told them to sit at the new seats that were placed around her office desk. The Five greeted back and took a seat at the indicated seats. Once they were all comfortable McGonagall proceeded "You are all probably wondering what you all are doing in my office", she paused for a few seconds to view the nods of the people opposite her. "Well, being the Headmistress of this school I have a choice of who attends and who will not attend, and as I am well aware that most people that have attended Hogwarts this academic year did not have the greatest year. And of course you - Harry, Ron and Hermione- did not get to attend school. This brings me to the reason why a have summoned you here"

Harry looked towards his three companions to see that Hermione had a smile that stretched from ear to ear and a knowing look in her face, she didn't take her eyes of McGonagall. But when he turned his expression to Ron, he was completely different. He looked as if he hadn't a clue what was happening. Well that was obvious, it was Ron. Not a single brain cell sometimes. He did have knowledge deep down, and Harry could see that Ron was trying to access these cells but he let out a sigh and retired to listening again.

"I have a proposition for you all… I would like to ask you whether or not you would like to return and live out your seventh year, along with Ginny here". Even before the Professor had stopped talking Hermione had let out at small squeal and was jumping up and down in her seat clapping her hands furiously. All too eager to yell "yes" which she did. But she held down the urge to run up to the older woman and bring her into a bone breaking hug. Ginny smiled as she could see this need in her friend's eyes. Her attention turned to Harry as he watched the professor for any sign that she would like to continue and she did, "excellent" she added. "However there is another proposition, which is why Minister Kinglsey is here" she turned her gaze to the tall man and gave him a nod so that he could carry on. "If you don't wish to accept this offer. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, you could consider my offer as to Auror training. But if you decide to continue your education here the offer will still be open, you may have as much time to go over your decision" he finished with a small smile. Both boys eyes were wide open the size of saucers. They were clearly taken aback at both offers but Ron was more shocked at the offer to become an auror. They stayed in silence for a minute or two, Harry broke this with an acceptance of the Professors offer to go through his seventh year with his girlfriend he added this at the end,

"I would love to spend more time with Ginny, and Hermione. I only hope that Ron will accept this as well". _The four of us. Together. _He continued as an after thought. Both Hermione and Ginny were pleased at this as an even bigger smile graced their faces. Now all they had to do was for wait for Ron. Hermione was unsure if he would carry on in the school, she knew how much he hated it. It was clear. She needed him with her this year; she wanted his company, although they did always spend time with him. She needed it more and more. To be with him. But she knew it was a secret dream of his to be an auror.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but no words were coming out.

"I don't know what to choose, I need to think, can I have some time?" he said with a croak of hesitant. Hermione expected this, he didn't want to let her down, but he wanted to follow his dream to the place where this auror training was leading.

"It is O.K Mr Weasley, You may have as much time as you need" McGonagall declared and the Minister nodded his head in an agreement. All eyes were on him, as his head drifted slowly down to look at his hands.

"Well if you all could leave, me and Mr Potter need to have a word" stated the Minister. As asked the other three nodded their agreement and thanks to the both and left, with a small goodbye. On the way to leaving Ginny bent done kissed Harry on the cheek whispered something that only the two of them could here, then left with the others.

The minister waited for the huge doors to close eyeing the last person to leave, then swiftly swinging his head to look at Harry. He eyed him with sympathy and respect that were clearly showing in his eyes. This made Harry a bit uneasy, because he knew of all people that this Minister kept a cool head and hardly ever showed anything but his normal emotions.

"Well Mr Potter, I'd like to get straight into things. If you don't mind" Harry followed up with a hesitant nod. "I came here to speak to you on behalf on the Goblins at Gringotts. As you were out on your camping trip when you turned of age, you weren't able to gain full custody of your parent's belongings, so therefore you will need to do that as soon as possible. As well as the estate and the rest of possessions of a one Sirius Black". Harry was clearly taken aback by what he had said. He was not expecting this to be in front of him anytime soon. He tried his best to summon any words from his mouth, and succeeded after what seamed like a long minute. "I -I don't know what to say. To be honest I wasn't expecting this any time soon. What do I need to do?" asked Harry finally lifting his head and looking at the two in front of him, with - a best he could manage- smile. Which didn't work out very well because the face of the Professor grimacing at the sight. He immediately stopped and lowered his head.

"Yes Harry, that is to be expected. Well all you need to do is write to the Head Goblin at Gringotts, just state your name, and that you wish to make an appointment. You may do this when ever you like. Just notify the Headmistress here, when you will be leaving. But now I must leave. Good bye Harry, McGonagall". The tall dark fellow nodded his thanks and goodbyes. Then headed to the fire place, making the flames regain life with the floo powder then stepped in with a clear pronunciation of the Ministry of Magic. He disappeared behind the green flames as they settled down.

"Now Harry, it's a great honour to have you intend our school with your own free will" _First thing I've done in a long time, that's my own choice. Ha. _Harry thought. McGonagall continued with her talking. "Next term will hopefully be a quite one for you. And I'm emphasizing the word hopefully here." she laughed at her own joke, but continued none the less. "I hope you have a good time spending time with your friends with the perks and the not so good NEWT's this year. So I want you to know if you ever need anything, I would like to be a help to you. So you can be and feel like a normal teenager." Harry knew what she was thinking about, she was thinking about how her teenage years had been, and how differently they are to Harry's. He could see it in her eyes. Frankly she seemed younger more alive than usual. He decided to be himself he didn't want to end her smiling features. She looked peaceful, light, and joyous.

"It's a bit daunting really" Harry replied, and her friendly expression showing more now. "Knowing that the exams are just around the corner. This is my first real home, and to think I will be leaving in just over a years time. Starting my life". He looked up to the new Head of Hogwarts and smiled deeply. Thinking about what could happen in his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His first 'safe' haven. But now its was slowly coming to an end. Having trouble to decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing he stood up from his seat all whilst keeping eye contact and said "I should be going Professor, thank you, and be sure that there will be at least one time I take you up on your offer. Be warned" he chuckled then listened to the Professor, say goodbye and she went back to sit at her desk, as Harry left her office.


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N::I wanted to doubly apologise for the long time it took for this chapter, and I can tell you that it is for a very good reason. And that being, the biggest month of my life so far. Yes you got it right, exams the big GCSE's and I'm thankful that they are now finally over as of today so that means I can go on with this fan fiction.**

**But I still have some reservations, and I'm thinking of handing it over to someone who can make you all more entertained than I have. So if anyone wishes to continue this story, in my behalf, please PM me as soon as possible**

**With out further a due here is chapter 11 **

Chapter 11

For Harry it was one of those days where it seemed that everything that nature had was determined to keep him awake; the birds were singing at the top of their lungs, and the sun shone down on Harry so fierce that when he opened his eyes he was almost blinded by the intensity of light that it was giving off.

Letting out a half grown half moan of frustration he closed his eyes and turned over to reach out for his wand. Fumbling his way around the bedside table he could not find his wand anywhere. _This is not going to be a good day for Harry James Potter _he thought to himself as he opened his eyes to see that his wand was actually not on the table but on the floor in front of it.

He steadied his lower half on the bed, and stretched forward determined not to get up. His middle finger ever so slowly edged closer to the wand.

"Just…little…bit…ahhhh". Yes it seemed he did have to get out of bed. Gravity had once again come back to Harry in full force and had landed him with a very sore back and arm. Yes, he did fall of the bed in order to get his wand. _I need wandless magic; _he finally had his wand in his hand, and then checked the time as he intended to do. What he found was a far too early time to be up. But now that he was awake and out of bed, it was time to write that letter he had been meaning to do, to the Goblins at Gringotts.

He searched through the draws in the desk in the dormitory, and eventually found a tidy piece of parchment left in the draw, and scribbled down a time and day (he thought it would be better to do it today to get it over and done with) that he would be coming and his thanks. Now that that was done it was time to send the letter but first getting dressed time.

"Aaaarhh" he growled at the tedious task that had to happen nearly every day. He made a note to self to ask Hermione if she knew any spells that could quicken up the process of getting dressed.

Five minutes later Harry left the dormitory with the letter in his hand and putting on the last article of clothing, and dark blue zip up jumper that seemed comfortable enough. He traversed the never ending supply of stair cases corridors and passages and finally ended up in the place where all of Hogwarts owl came to relax. He immediately spotted Hedwig snuggled firmly in the between to other owls, his wings over his head. His posture represented a sleeping owl.

"Hedwig" Harry called, "come on girl. Ive got a letter" the bird did not stir or move, so Harry brought out the little bit of devious Slytherin that was in his blood and said "You know I could get another owl to take the letter" immediately after the last word was said the owl put down its wings, then looked sternly at Harry. Not wanting another owl to be of use to Harry he flapped his wing and made a be line to Harry and rested himself on his arm, and copped his leg forward to receive the letter from Harry.

"That's what I thought" Harry said in return, whilst strapping the letter to his first friend in the Wizarding world's leg. He directed the owl to take the letter to one of the Goblins at Gringotts, the with no warning he flew of at of an open window and into the distant. Harry watched as his owl turned into a mere dot in the sky then decided that he should head down to the hall to be the first to get his breakfast then he could relax for the rest of the day until the time come to head to the bank. He still had some trepidations about this. This was to be the day in which, he felt, was the day where he finally left behind his childhood. Or the closest thing to one. It was also a time where a closure to his parents' death would have to come. He was of course going to inherit his parents' money. There was to be nothing left to remember his parent by. None of there true friends were alive. Of course there were the teachers at Hogwarts but that wasn't the same to Harry. They did not see much of his parents after they left Hogwarts. They could have changed, they could have grown up and realised what they wanted to do with their life. To let Harry have the best childhood he could have. This was far from reality, from an early age Harry had been beaten and in slaved all to banish the magic he had in him. One of the links to his parents.

When he arrived in the hall the food still had not been placed along the 4 long tables, which had now been reinstated. He sat at his usual place on the Gryffindor table, then slumped forward into his arms and rested his eyes, for they had gotten heavy again.

A person was now shoving against Harry every few seconds a firm palm would push him to one side, to which he would return to the same position. But when the enforcer had brought another hand into the game the sleeping Harry soon woke up after almost falling of the chair he was sat at.

"ahuhah" he cried as he was startled into awakening. He looked around to see that he did more than rest his eyes he had fallen asleep and it appeared to be that the hall was almost filled. He looked further around to see Hermione standing there with one leg bent, and most of her weight on the straightened leg, her hands on her hips and a concerned frown etched into her face.

"I know, I know. I should have gone to bed instead of sleeping on the table". he said as he saw the question about to escape her lips. Quickly and quietly he positioned his body into a more comfortable position and began to load his plate with food even if he was only partly hungry.

He felt the warmth eradiating of the person next to him, realising that Hermione had now sat down. Chancing a glance in her direction, he noticed that she was still looking at him. Confused. She tilted her head expectantly waiting for Harry to reply to the question in her eyes. She knew that Harry could see what she wanted to know so she had no need to ask. She just waited.

"Gringotts", Harry said. That one word, one simple word spoke so much. So much that Hermione's stern frown disappeared from her visage and was quickly replaced. Replaced to concern, the need for comforting, the need to just embrace Harry. But she fought of the need; it would just make Harry's emotions fly out. She supposed that this really was, for Harry, letting go of his past. She couldn't grip onto the fact that it could be good for Harry, or that it could be the worst thing that could happen after his parents, Sirius', and Lupin's death. He must still not be ready to let got of what his parents were associated with. But he needed to, he needed to let go, to at least have a childhood even if it was short lived. If it only was for the remaining year that they had decided to take up in the new term.

"Oh" she managed to say, as thousands of thousands of different thoughts, memories and feelings drove through her mind. She could only wonder what Harry felt right now. Was it pain, was it sadness, was it an unknown feeling, that only people who have lost everything to do with their parents could only feel, was it relief. Relief that he no longer had the fate of the Wizarding world on his shoulder. Or relief that he could finally let go of his parents' death, and focus on their memory. On the things he had learnt about them.

A load flutter brought Hermione and Harry back out of their depressed feeling; they looked to the source of the sound, only to be greeted by a overweight black and white owl crashing through the air as it landed where Hermione's goblet had once sat before she pulled it away. They both looked at each other both confused and bewildered. Harry took the offering of the owls' leg, to release the tie it had on its leg, and it quickly flew of, this surprising because the bird was quite fat. He looked at the imprint it had on the front of the letter, addressed to Harry, he then turned it the other way and noticed the Gringotts emblem stamped into the letter. Cautiously he opened the letter, although he did know that it was probably just to let him know that they had received his letter and returned another in such a short time, with the up most importance, to say that they will be waiting for him anytime today. And that is what it did say. That they would be waiting for him. But still a part of him wanted the letter to say that they couldn't fit a meeting in with him until at least next week. He wasn't ready at all.

Harry just set the letter back on the table after putting its contents back in the envelope and continued the consumption of his breakfast. All in silence as the hall began to fill with the incessant chatters of friends, it certainly wasn't the usual amount the great hall filled with, but it was still a lot considering the troubled times.

His face turned to Hermione as he finished his last bite of his food, and he waited for her to turn to him. Which she did the concern still prominent on her features.

"I should probably go now, and no I don't think that I need you with me. Ill be fine" he said the last part with his hand upon Hermione's. To reassure her that her was perfectly fine. Even if he didn't feel it inside himself. Slowly and submissively he arose from the wooden seat and he departed the grand hall. Aiming to walk to the headmistress's office. Not looking once back behind him, to even see what Hermione was thinking about. He arrived at the stone gargoyle, and muttered that he wanted to the professor, to which the Gargoyle nodded his head, and moments later the spiral stair case began to meander upwards. Stepping on to it and continuing to climb the stairs as it still turned towards the front door of the office he had so many times been in before.

He was a few inches before he knocked on the now fully restored office door, but it was flung open. Probably by magic, of course, because when he looked in the area of the door there was no one in close proximity to actually open it. And then that was when his eyes drifted to the desk in the room that stood tall and proud as the main place where people congregated. At the desk sat a very relaxed yet stern, professor McGonagall. "Ah, Harry. I suppose this is about your little visit to the lovely Goblins at Gringotts" Harry could tell that there was a little hint of sarcasm behind the professors voice, but he wouldn't dare comment on it, for fear of a glare or a remark, that as usual would redeem him stuttering about for several moments in search of a coherent reply. So he simply nodded and asked;

"Is it alright if I go now professor? They are expecting me. I wanted to see if I could floo there" he asked as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, not sure whether it would be O.K to leave the sanctuary of the school grounds. "Of course it is Harry, you can use the floo, and do you need any one to accompany you there?" she asked in a calming voice trying to sound more as a close acquaintance, rather than a school professor.

Harry was hesitant to reply but he knew that the professor was just being kind, and he particularly wanted to do this on his own, it was one of the next steps to starting life after Voldermort. Which Harry was still uncertain of what he wanted to do after Hogwarts. "That's O.K professor. I want to do this on my own… Next step, if you get my meaning" he looked up from the spot that he had found interesting on the floor to look at the concerned expression she had on her face, and to reassure her he smile, even if a little lopsided.

The animagus woman smiled nodded. Once she gave him her approval and understandings and shooed him of to the fireplace. After a toss of the powder and a clear incantation of where he wanted to go, he disappeared behind a huge gust of smoke and green fire.


End file.
